


The Shinigami Dispatch Management Division

by KuroTamashii



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTamashii/pseuds/KuroTamashii
Summary: The shinigami in the London division have been working overtime for the past three weeks with almost no rest. The Main division decides to send them a bit of extra help. Cross post with FFN.
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby, Ronald Knox/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Shinigami Dispatch Management Division. They are in charge of sending the reapers to retrieve the souls of the dying and it is their job to remain emotionless and calm, not to have mercy. They must be able to adapt to any situation at any time. Well, those are the rules anyway. The only one around here that has no emotion most of the time is William T. Spears, our superior, but even he has one exception and that is Grell Sutcliff. Everyone else is normal...well for the most part.

William sighed as he sat back down at his desk,glaring at the mound of paperwork he had been given. Everyone had been working overtime for the past three weeks and even Grell was doing his part. He and Ronald had calmed down significantly over this short amount of time and Eric had stayed in the office overnight to finish his work. Alan, on the other hand, looked like he would collapse from sheer exhaustion any moment and his condition was not helping any. William closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands enjoying the moment while he could. He knew he was not the only one slipping off to take a quick nap in the lounge and though he had just done so he felt as if he had no rest at all. The phone brought him back from the daze he had been in. When no one answered he grumbled and stood up to make his way back to the front lounge.

Grell had collected twenty souls in two hours and was ready to go home and sleep,but sadly he knew he still had reports to write. Plopping down on the couch in the lounge he attempted to take a short nap when the phone rang. Muttering he rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. Hearing footsteps coming from down the hall he knew Will had heard the phone and was coming to see why their secretary was not here. Truth be told she was off hiding somewhere trying to sleep like everyone else.

Eric collapsed into one of the chairs in the lounge with Alan dragging behind him. Not paying any attention to where he landed Alan fell onto the couch opposite the chair Eric had claimed. Eric jumped as Alan was tossed to the floor. Where he stayed since he was too tired to move. The pair did,however,observe a very pissed Grell who mumbled something like 'Watch it...' along with a few other choice words.

William picked up the phone and listened not saying anything but “Hello?”

Ronald trudged from his office in hopes of getting some coffee before returning to work. His lips twitched with amusement when he caught sight of the lounge. William on the phone, Grell passed out on the couch with his arm dangling off the side onto Alan,Alan slumped against the couch also asleep, and Eric fighting to stay awake in the chair. Others were scattered around the lounge in various areas trying to take a cat nap before returning to the torture they call work. Grabbing a tray he placed five cups of coffee and returned to their little group. At the smell of coffee Eric perked up a bit while Grell and Alan woke up instantly. Each one taking a warm cup in their hands they thanked the younger shinigami.

William hung up the phone and followed the smell of the wonderful beverage that they had been living off of for three weeks. Taking the one left on the table for him he sighed and fell into a chair. After a few moments of silence Alan spoke.

“Sir what was that call about?”

“The Main Branch is sending another reaper to help us for the time it takes to finish.”

“Thank the Death God!” Ronald sighed

“They knew we would need help from the start but only now are they sending someone.” Eric muttered and everyone nodded

William examined the small group before saying “I want all of you to go down to the dorms and rest for the night. You all look half dead.” he tried adding a joke in the end. *1

“I feel like death warmed over.” Alan added*2

“Don't go dying on me now.” Eric teased playfully *3

For the first time in weeks they were able to relax and enjoy each others company.

Yawning Grell stood and said “Good night.” and not long after Alan followed, then Ronald, leaving Eric and William alone.

“Will?”

“Yes?”

“I'm worried about Alan. All this overtime is hard on him.”

“Is that why you took part of his work?”

Eric was shocked “Ah so you knew?”

“I did. Personally I do not blame you and to be honest I did keep some of his assignments and did them myself. It is late so I will be off.” William stood and left.

\-------------------------MORNING-----------------------------

Morning came too soon for anyone's liking but they all forced themselves out of the beds and out to the dining hall for breakfast. No one cared at this point what they looked like. Alan was in gray baggy sweat pants, loose black t-shirt,and mismatched socks,his hair had clearly not been brushed,though as he walked through the halls,with Eric at his side,he ran his hands through it trying to make it as neat as possible without too much effort. Eric, on the other hand, was still in his nightwear and did not seem to care.

Ronald made his way through the corridors in loose navy blue cotton stretch pants, loose gray t-shirt, and slippers. Grell slowly followed after the blonde clad in his dark red shorts, a shade lighter tank top, a crimson robe was wrapped around him, and he appeared to not care that he had nothing on his feet. His long,flowing red hair fell limply around his face and around his body and he went without makeup

William was already finished with breakfast by the time anyone else had arrived. He had to fight back the amusement that came over him when took in the sight of the four other shinigami.

After the group finished eating they went over to the lounge to relax while going over the field assignments for the day.

“Grell you have only three today. The first at 2:00, the second at 3:30, and the last at 3:45. This gives you three hours to rest.” William stated handing the case file over to the other man and Grell nodded “Alan you have no fieldwork today only paperwork.”he carefully watched Alan's expression and almost sighed in relief when he saw that the younger reaper was content with this choice “Ronald you have ten today. You only have an hour before your first one.” handing the second file to the youngest shinigami. Turning to Eric he added “You have five. Here is the file and you have six hours before the first one.”

“And you sir?” Alan asked

“I still have plenty of reports to finish so I will be here as well.”

“It seems you base your assignments by their zones. Am I correct?” an unfamiliar voice made them jump.

“Yes you are. Now state your business here.” William said in an emotionless tone as the five men took in unknown the person who stood before them. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair and green-yellow eyes which held a pair of rimless glasses. Her raven-colored hair framed her face with two locks hanging down but clipped at the top in golden bands while the rest was braided and put into a tight bun. Her clothes appeared to be Japanese and she was wearing flats.

“My name? Were you not informed that I was coming?”

“The Main Branch told me they were sending us another reaper. They never stated who.” William's voice did not change

She sighed “Kimiko Masa Ariyama. Shinigami from the Japan Division. I rank just under our supervisor, Miroku-senpai.”

“I see. Miroku-senpai sent you. Please forgive my ignorance I did not realize... nor did I recognize you.”

Kimiko held up her hand and her eyes softened a bit “There is no need for an apology. Miroku-senpai should be the one saying sorry,” she chuckled “he always was careless about this kind of thing.”

“But you must admit he is an excellent mentor. I assume you know your way around. Correct?” he smiled at some memories

“Of course I do. Now, who are these reapers?”

William seemed to have forgotten the others because his smile fell “Hmm? Oh right these four...they work under me but are personal friends of mine. This is Alan Humphries he scored the highest next to mine.”

“It is nice to meet you.” he stood and bowed 

Kimiko only nodded in return.

“This is Alan's partner Eric Slingby. He was Alan's mentor.”

Following Alan's lead he bowed not having the slightest clue what Alan had said he only said “Nice to meet you.” and then to Alan, he added playfully “Show off.”

“This is Ronald Knox. He is our youngest full reaper but one of our best. I was his mentor.”

“S-sir!” said reaper blushed at the praise coming from his former mentor, to Kimiko he stuttered “N-nice t-to meet y-you.” it was obvious he was not expecting such words of praise.

“And you.” she said kindly

“And last but not least we have Grell Sutcliff. He was my partner for the final exams.”

“Hello, darling!”

“Hello.” turning back to William she added, “You all seem very close.”

“We are.” Alan said while Ronald glanced to the clock on the wall and gasped

“I only have thirty minutes!” he raced out of the room with more energy then any of them have had in weeks.

“I'm sore just watching him run...” Grell mumbled

“If you will excuse me but I do believe I will go and prepare for the day.”

“Of course.” William said

Once she was out of hearing range Eric asked “William who is she? You two seem to know each other.”

“Also you seem to respect her.” Grell put in

“Well, I must admit we do go back about fifty or so years. We met on a global assignment, trust me it may sound fun but it is not. It is hard, way harder than anything you are used to. As for respect. I was taught to respect my superiors.”

“Superior?!”

“Yes she is of a higher rank then I am and that makes her my superior, not directly, but still my superior.”

“I had no idea...”Grell muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko swiftly changed into the standard uniform worn by all dispatch members. Black pants, a white long sleeve shirt, a black jacket, and a tie. She did, however, leave her flats the same. Opening the door to the dorm room she had chosen she noticed Ronald rushing back down the halls. 

“Need help?”

He spun around "You don't need to. I know you have your work." 

“I have none at the moment.” she started after him as he turned to leave the office.

\-----------------------------------HUMAN WORLD-------------------------------

“Her name is Mary Gray.” Ronald started reading through the file as the pair sat on the roof of the building watching their target “She is thirty-five years old and married to John Gray. She works for the book publisher across from the printer where her husband works.”

'Poor woman..' Kimiko reflected sadly 

“What was that?” Ronald asked

Kimiko had not realized that she had spoken out loud “Oh...I just think it will be hard to watch her die.”

“Why? She is just another human.” 

"Look at her stomach closely, Ronald." 

Doing as he was told he looked closer. Her stomach was swollen, not much but it was still there. 

"Oh God..." he muttered, "She is pregnant!”

Kimiko nodded sadly “Do you want me to do it?” she asked gently after seeing the look on Ronald's face.

Before he could answer her husband pushed open the door slowly and peeked his head in to see if his lover was awake. Finding that she was he quickly embraced her gently but released her when she took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"I don't think I can do it..." he said, his voice shaking slightly 

“Ronald why don't you go on ahead of me to find the next person on the list?” she suggested.

He nodded and left the roof quickly.

Pain consumed her heart as she stood and prepared for the collection of her soul 'How will I do this with her husband here? I remember Miroku-senpai telling me once that we can reveal ourselves to the target...well here goes nothing!' she materialized in the room with the couple. 

"Please pardon my interruption," she said hoping they would not try to fight back 

"W-who are you and how did you get there?" John demanded, pushing himself protectively around his wife and soon-to-be mother. 

“Please there is no need for alarm. My name is Kimiko Masa Ariyama. I am a shinigami and I am here for your wife. I am very sorry.”

"Your bloody crazy, you are..." 

"I didn't want to tell you, dear, but the doctor said I didn't have long to live..." Mary said quietly. 

“But Grim Reapers don't exist!” he pressed

“You say that but your heart says otherwise-” Kimiko broke off as the woman fell to the ground gasping “It is time. I will make this as painless as possible.” her voice softened.

“Can...you....save our...child...I be-beg you...” she gasped

“She is on the to-die list along with her mother. I am sorry but I see no reason to make an exception. I have seen her soul and there is nothing to make me believe otherwise.” she unsheathed her sword and brought it down on the dying woman. Allowing a tear to slip down her pale face as she watched the Cinematic Record play.

John watched in horror as his wife died, unable to even move or call out. He shot a furious glare at the woman who claimed to be a grim reaper, but his glare fell away as he saw a tear fall from her odd green and yellow eyes 'Does this...this monster truly have feelings? No impossible she can't she is only causing the death of the ones I love! But then why is she crying?' 

"A shinigami's job is to quietly collect the souls of the dying...to do so without emotion...but I can't...not after taking away the life of this child..." she spoke softly to herself and, at the same time, forgetting the man in the room. She stood from her place next to the woman and disappeared out the window. 

Leaping from building to the building she followed Ronald's scent and found him sitting on the rooftop waiting. 

“Have you finished with the last soul?” she asked her voice still showing signs of pain.

Ronald nodded.

“Then we should head back.” Kimiko smiled and opened a portal back to their realm.

\--------------------------------SHINIGAMI REALM--------------------------

As Ronald and Kimiko entered the large building she paused and said “I believe I will go find William. I need to speak with him.” the truth was she was beyond furious with the man 'He needs to consider the feelings of his subordinates!' 

“Oh alright then. Thank you for the help.” the blonde smiled and went toward his office.

Heading in the opposite way she did not bother to knock once she found William's office. Throwing open the door, ready to yell at him, she froze at what she found. William had Grell in his lap. He had his arms around the other man while doing paperwork. Not caring what they were doing she snapped "Mr.Sutcliff leave now." when he did not move she lowered her voice and allowed a little venom to seep in as she said "If you wish to keep your hair at that length and color you will leave. Now." 

That got his attention and he all but flew from the room "Sorry!" he yelped as he ran into her and out the door. 

"You had no call to do that," growled William 

"You had no call to send Mr. Knox on that case! He was, and is still, very upset about that!" making all the venom and disgust clear in every word. 

“What do you mean?” William asked genuinely curious.

“The pregnant woman! You call yourself a friend? You damn bastard you didn't even consider the emotions of others! You disgust me.” she turned and stormed away.

"W-what was that about, Will?" Grell slipped back in the office. 

“I really do not know...” 

Kimiko seethed as she passed through the quiet halls back to her room. She heard the other two who she had met this morning 'Alan and Eric I think.' she peeked into the open room. Her heart ached when she saw Ronald on the bed with Alan and Eric sitting on either side trying to comfort the younger reaper.

"It's alright now, Ronnie." Alan used what she guessed what was his nickname 

“Wait till I get my hands around that idiot's neck!” growled Eric

"Not now Eric." the small brunette snapped and in a kinder tone added, "We have all had our share of those assignments, Ronnie, I just hate that he made you go alone for your first one." 

“I was not alone.” he choked as he fought back the tears and Alan pulled the other into his arms in a comforting hug.

“Who was with you?” Eric asked gently

"Ms. Ariyama," he replied. 

Eric and Alan were shocked but said nothing as Ronald continued.

“She offered to go with me.”

Deciding she had seen enough and her rage fading away she knocked on the open door "Ronald?" 

“Ms. Ariyama!” the three were clearly shocked to see her. Alan released Ronald and then scooted over.

“Are you alright?” she asked in a knowing voice

“Y-yes.” 

"Ronald has never had an assignment like that before," Alan explained 

“I figured” she sat on the chair across from the three reapers.

"I want to say thank you...for before," Ronald said, his voice still shaking slightly 

"Don't worry about it." she smiled and started for the door, pausing as she reached it she added "If you need anything I will be in my room so feel free to ask." and with that, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After heavy editing, this is far shorter that it was supposed to be. My apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> Just doing another cross-post while I get back into writing. I made a few minor changes to some dialogue that I found tacky.


End file.
